Internal combustion engines produce a number of emissions, including various oxides of nitrogen, referred to collectively herein as NOx gases. NOx gases are created when nitrogen and oxygen molecules present in engine intake air are exposed to high temperatures of combustion. Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used in vehicles in order to reduce and manage the NOx gases created in the combustion process. To aid this process, aftertreatment systems employ a variety of diagnostic devices.